


Trust Fall

by p_eppermintea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Erwin's POV, Ficlet, Levi is soft when it comes to Erwin, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_eppermintea/pseuds/p_eppermintea
Summary: He writhes, and his back arches upwards, and your hands are there, ready to catch him on his way back down.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Trust Fall

He looks beautiful as he gasps desperately; his head turned to the side and hair splayed out on the mattress. The orange morning sunlight casts dark shadows across his face, and his skin glows orange. He writhes, and his back arches upwards, and your hands are there, ready to catch him on his way back down.

You resist the urge to kiss the sharp line of his jaw, if only just to watch him relish in his most vulnerable state. If there’s something that everyone is certain about Levi Ackerman, it’s that he doesn’t _do_ vulnerable. And the thing about Levi is that he really doesn’t, that much is true. He doesn’t, unless it’s while he’s underneath you. Or on top of you, or with his back pressed up against your chest, or on his hands and knees in front of you…

It’s always been incredibly fascinating to you, to be able to see him like this. Fucking Levi is just _so_ much unlike him. It’s messy, desperate and submissive. But it’s also very much like him; demanding and irritated and _intense_. No one would believe that Levi could ever look like this; chest flushed and heaving, with fingerprint marks on his hips and thighs. Dripping sweat and precum and pure sex.

He doesn’t make much noise during sex. He pants, and he lets out breathy moans, and tiny whines in the back of his throat. It almost feels like a challenge; to be able to elicit those beautiful sounds from him. No one else but you could make him sound like that.

It’s still hard to believe that you’re allowed to reduce him to this. There's a swell in your chest every time you realise that he trusts you enough to see him like this. You hold back a little more with every passing moment. Just so you can gaze upon his form for just a little bit longer.

Levi notices your movements faltering and wraps his legs around you. “What are you looking at?” he hisses. He’s looking at you with one eye open, just slightly.

You can’t help but smile. You respond, “You,” and _finally_ lean down to kiss his jawline, down his throat, and to his collarbones. His hiss of, “Pervert,” is cut off by the quiet and involuntary _ah_ that passes through Levi’s lips as you attach your mouth to one of his nipples. His disappointed whine as you pull out of him completely is even sweeter.

“Asshole,” Levi grunts, even though he didn’t make a move to stop you.

“Turn over,” you instruct, and he does it without argument. You pull him up onto his knees with your hands on his hips. He offers himself up to you like he does every day on the battlefield. He takes every single one of your commands, and he does it with no questions asked.

You slide back inside of him with ease. Drawing in a sharp hiss, Levi folds his arms under his head. he’s been waiting for this moment; for you to fuck him as hard as you can without worrying about breaking him, and for him to be able to take whatever you give him.

With one hand still on his hip, you slide the other down his slender but muscular body. His bones feel sharp under your fingers. Almost on their own accord, they dip into the spaces between his ribs, and up and over across his muscular back. And, not for the first time, you’re certain that this is far more beautiful than anything you could see beyond the walls.

You run your hand slowly up his neck and into his hair. The short hairs on the back of his head feel like velvet (although slightly damp from sweat) against the palm of your hand, and the longer strands higher up fill the spaces between your fingers. Slowly, you stroke his hair, before finally tightening your grip. When you pull him up by his hair, he goes easily; allowing you to rest back against your heels and wrap your arm around his shoulders. You hand is still heavy on his hip.

Levi turns his head and his lips meet yours in a kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate and there’s too much tongue, too much saliva, but it’s _good._ He’s getting more frantic now; pushing back against you – fucking himself on you.

The orgasm hits you in waves, and then all at once. It bursts out from the centre of your stomach and spreads through all of your veins at once. When you bite down onto Levi’s shoulder to muffle the sound of your release, he follows with a quiet but deep groan. You shudder against each other and kiss desperately, riding it out together.

When it’s over, you lean back a little and sigh deeply. He leans forwards enough so that your cock, now mostly soft, slips out of him. Silently, he stands, but you catch his hand before he can leave you. “Stay a minute,” you whisper.

His thin eyebrows furrow and his eyes narrow, but he complies. _Beautiful_. He climbs back onto the bed and lets you pull him down to lie with you. “Just a minute,” he agrees. “I’m filthy.”

“Just a minute,” you confirm.

You wrap yourself around him completely and press your face into the crook of his neck. He smells like sex. He smells like _you,_ and it’s beautiful. Your hand traces the edge of the shadows cast by his ribs.

He hums contentedly. Only you can have him like this. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_. That’s all you can really think. It’s all you really want to say.

You hum back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long time. I hope it's good.  
> Hopefully I'll see you soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome:)


End file.
